The present invention relates to an airtight magnetic applicator system and more particularly to such a system embodied in a cosmetic container.
Many cosmetics are in the form of a flowable powder (e.g., face powder, foundation, etc.) or a liquid containing a volatile component such as a volatile solvent (e.g., nail polish, some lipsticks and lip glosses, etc.). Such cosmetics should be stored in an airtight container to prevent loss of the powder, liquid and especially the volatile component (to preclude drying out of the cosmetic). This is not a particular problem while the cosmetic is being stored in the container with the cover thereon to provide an airtight enclosure. The problem arises once the cover is removed from the container so that the cosmetic may be removed from the container and applied to the intended wearer.
Thus, if removal of the cover from the container leaves too small an opening, it becomes difficult to remove the desired quantity of the cosmetic from the container. If removal of the cover from the container leaves too large an opening, then the exposure of the cosmetic to the atmosphere through the aperture is excessive, thereby leading either to contamination of the atmosphere outside the container or to loss or drying out of the cosmetic within the container. While the removal of the cosmetic from the container may be accomplished in a relatively brief time, typically the application of the cosmetic to the intended wearer is a substantially more lengthy process during which the cosmetic within the container and the atmosphere are in communication. Such application times may be considerable in the case of carefully applied mascara, lipstick, nail polish, and the like. The applicator is typically a brush, small scoop, glass rod, or the like projecting outwardly from the removable cover so that the applicator can be manipulated by the user employing the cover as a handle and so that the applicator head is maintained in or exposed to the cosmetic during storage. Such an applicator is part of or fixedly secured to the cover so that the cover cannot be replaced on the container (to resume the airtight integrity of the container) until application of the cosmetic has been completed.
The advantage of such an applicator/cover configuration is that the applicator head is typically in contact with the cosmetic during storage so that the residual cosmetic on the applicator head from the previous use thereof does not dry out. This is especially important in case of a liquid cosmetic containing a volatile solvent because, once the volatile solvent evaporates from the cosmetic on the applicator head, clumps of dry cosmetic are created on the applicator head and these may be resistant to resolublization by the solvent.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic container wherein in one preferred embodiment the cosmetic within the container is not exposed to the environment outside the container even during application of the cosmetic.
Another object is to provide such a container wherein in one preferred embodiment the applicator head is in fluid communication with the cosmetic when the cover is on the container.
A further object is to provide such a container wherein in one preferred embodiment the applicator head may be used to apply the cosmetic to an intended wearer while other portions of the applicator preclude exposure of the cosmetic remaining within the container to the environment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a container which in one preferred embodiment is simple and inexpensive to produce, easy to use and maintain, and compact and attractive in configuration.
It has now been found that the above and related objects of the present invention are obtained in a cosmetic container comprising a longitudinally extending reservoir for a flowable cosmetic, the reservoir having a closed end, an open end and a magnetically-transmissive sidewall. A removable cover is provided for closing the reservoir open end, the reservoir and the cover cooperatively defining an airtight enclosure for the cosmetic. The container includes an exterior magnet and means for maintaining the exterior magnet on the exterior of the reservoir sidewall and for moving the exterior magnet between a first position adjacent the reservoir closed end and a second position adjacent the reservoir open end. A longitudinally extending applicator defines a head for transferring the cosmetic from the reservoir interior through the reservoir open end, a base carrying an interior magnet responsive to the exterior magnet for longitudinal movement therewith, and a stem connecting the head and the base such that, when the head is substantially aligned with a central longitudinal axis of the reservoir, the interior magnet is closely adjacent the interior of the reservoir sidewall and magnetically coupled with the exterior magnet for longitudinal movement therewith as a unit. Means are provided for maintaining the applicator head in substantial alignment with the central longitudinal axis of the reservoir.
Preferably the reservoir is a hollow cylinder formed of extruded glass having a closed bottom and an open top, the reservoir sidewall being of constant thickness below the open end.
In a first preferred embodiment, the container additionally includes (i) means for maintaining the applicator head in fluid communication with the cosmetic while the cover closes the reservoir open end, (ii) means for applying the cosmetic to the applicator head as the applicator head moves upwardly through the reservoir open end, and (iii) means for sealing the reservoir open end about the applicator while the applicator head is outside of the reservoir, thereby to preclude atmospheric exposure of the cosmetic within the reservoir. The sealing means seals the reservoir open end about the applicator head. Where the cosmetic includes a volatile solvent, the alignment maintaining means also maintains the applicator head in gaseous communication with the volatile solvent. The alignment maintaining means is preferably substantially disposed within the reservoir open end.
In a second preferred embodiment, the applicator stem is substantially rigid and connects the base and the head in an offset relationship. The base extends a first distance to one side of a longitudinal axis through the applicator, and the head extends a second distance to an opposite side of the longitudinal axis. Preferably the first and second distances combined are greater than the inner diameter of the reservoir open end, and the base only snugly passes through the reservoir open end.
In a third preferred embodiment, the container additionally includes a stationary flow controller extending through the reservoir open end in fluidtight relationship. The interior of the flow controller defines a central flow channel having a fluidtight sidewall, and the flow controller includes flow restricting means to limit the flow of cosmetic from the reservoir into the central flow channel. In this embodiment, preferably the applicator has a ferrule intermediate the stem and head thereof. The ferrule is configured and dimensioned to fit snugly into the central flow channel for reciprocating sliding movement relative thereto. The ferrule, cooperatively with the central flow channel, (i) precludes cosmetic flow from the reservoir into the central flow channel when the applicator head extends outwardly from the central flow channel, (ii) limits cosmetic flow from the reservoir into the central flow channel when the applicator head is totally within the central flow channel, and (iii) pumps cosmetic from the reservoir into the central flow channel and onto the applicator head as the applicator head is being extended outwardly from the central flow channel.
To summarize, the reservoir is a hollow cylinder of extruded glass having a closed bottom and an open top, and the reservoir sidewall is of constant thickness below the open top. Preferably the base extends a first distance to one side of a longitudinal axis through the applicator, and the head extends a second distance to an opposite side of the longitudinal axis, the first and second distances combined being greater than the inner diameter of the reservoir open end, and the base only snugly passing through the reservoir open end. The alignment maintaining means is substantially disposed within the reservoir open top and maintains the applicator head in gaseous communication with a volatile solvent in the cosmetic. The container additionally includes (i) means for applying the cosmetic to the applicator head as the applicator head moves upwardly through the reservoir open top, (ii) means for sealing the reservoir open top about the applicator while the applicator head is outside of the reservoir, thereby to preclude atmospheric exposure of the cosmetic within the reservoir, the sealing means sealing the reservoir open top about the applicator head, and (iii) means for maintaining the applicator head in fluid communication with the cosmetic while the cover closes the reservoir open top. The container preferably additionally includes a stationary flow controller and a ferrule. The exterior of the flow controller extends through the reservoir open end in fluidtight relationship therewith, the interior of the flow controller defining a central flow channel having a fluidtight sidewall and including flow restricting means to limit the flow of cosmetic from the reservoir into the central flow channel. The ferrule is mounted on the applicator intermediate the stem and head thereof, the ferrule being configured and dimensioned to fit snugly into the central flow channel for reciprocating sliding movement relative thereto. The ferrule is operative, cooperatively with the central flow channel, (i) to preclude cosmetic flow from the reservoir into the central flow channel when the applicator head extends outwardly from the central flow channel, (ii) to limit cosmetic flow from the reservoir into the central flow channel when the applicator head is totally within the central flow channel, and (iii) to pump cosmetic from the reservoir into the central flow channel and onto the applicator head as the applicator head is being extended outwardly from the central flow channel.